1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in package holding, display and dispensing trays for holding, dispensing and display of a plurality of regularly shaped packages of generally rectangular box-like shape such as cigarettes, candy or the like which are readily removable as single units in a retail vending format.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A broad variety of holding, vending and display units for small regularly shaped items are in use. The simplest prior art construction involves an elongated up-ended rectangular three-sided box open on one face and having a plurality of cavities open on one side which in cross-section is essentially the same area as a cigarette pack or small candy box when laid on its side. In such vending unit a stack of box-like packages or small boxes such as cigarette packs or candy, are laid on their sides or flat faces and the top most pack or unit removed singly for vending to a customer.
Such vending units sometimes may have a transparent front face which extends from the top of the front side to a point short of the bottom of the holding cavity for bottom removal of the items. The transparent face sheet permits visual inspection of the brand of tradename of the goods imprinted on the top or bottom end if the package held in the dispensing unit by cavity by the retail clerk as well as a visual determination by the clerk of the amount of the existing stock in the vending unit and the need for refill or restocking. In such constructions, the termination of the transparent front face short of the bottom of the unit, is such so as to permit removal of a single pack from the bottom of the stacked pile or group of boxes or packs such as cigarette packs and the rest of the pile drops down and is ready for removal or dispensing of the next pack. A finger access notch is also often provided for each removal of the packages. This type of construction is exemplified by Casteen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,452 (1944). Similar storage display and dispensing units using a variety of specific systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,757 (1975) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,413 (1979). Generally the constructions shown have as their intended purpose the storage display and serial dispensing of single units or packages for sale.
While these dispensing and display units are generally useful in point of purchase vending, they are not well suited for modern display/vending situation especially those which are placed above eye level in overhead locations either behind a vending counter or above and over the vending counter in a rack accessible to the sales clerk, especially where space is at a premium--such as in cigar counters in commercial office buildings or hotel lobbies, where compact display of a large variety of goods is necessary. Under such circumstances, to reach up and refill the chamber or cavity for the goods from the top of a vending unit is difficult or awkward. Furthermore, the display portion at the bottom or top end of the pack or package bearing the brand name is small (compared to the front face) and careful attention to identify the brands or sub-brands of a given brand name is required to avoid errors and, of course, delay in the sale and servicing of customers.
Accordingly, display and dispensing formats and apparatus used for such purposes which would display the side of the package where the brand name is usually most prominently featured would be desirable and minimize errors by the sales clerk in rapid vending situations as at a cigarette, cigar and candy counter where there are sales transactions frequently taking place at 10-15 second intervals at so-called busy times. Such units adapted for easy loading and particularly adapted for overhead mounting are particularly desirable.